Adivina Te adoro
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: en la gran crisis todos intentamos buscar empleo y nos enojamos con cualquiera que nos de un tropeson, surgirá un gran amor... que podría ser peligroso (primer cap intro, volví y repito es un intro adivina la canción de la que me inspire que no es mía por cierto)


En ese tiempo bajoterra sufrió un desequilibrio en sus precios debido a la sobrevaloración de acciones, ahí en la calle corría Eli Shane de un lado a otro muy necesitado de trabajo, él era un joven con talento para escribir, quería ser escritor en el periódico, con papeles impresos andaba de noche pero conseguir un trabajo el 1929 era tarea difícil, en La calle #90 una calle algo lujosa donde dudaba conseguir empleo de un momento a otro teniendo miedo que cerraran el lugar salió corriendo, sim embargo choco con alguien cayendo y vio como las luces de aquella empresa se apagaban **"¿porque me pasa esto?" "en plena necesidad económica, no y todo es culpa de el ciego con el que choque"** pensó enojado cuando sintió algo debajo de lo que no se había percatado, era suave al contacto y escucho una suave voz- dis…culpa… podrías…- de inmediato se levantó y maldijo el momento en el que se enfureció con ese "ciego" (o) vio como la joven recogía partituras mientras hablaba rápido como con apuros se dio cuenta que estaban en la misma situación bendijo el momento en el que Dios le permitió caer con uno de sus ángeles- discúlpame soy muy torpe, espero no causarle molestias- después de eso la muchacha de hermosos ojos verdes tomo un taxi y se fue, esos ojos… tan hermosas esmeraldas… tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo detrás del automotor pero era muy tarde…

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que esa chica le asaltó el corazón, se encontraba en aquella mesa pensando en esa mujer (aviso tienen 20) que joven tan preciosa, su mirada expresaba inocencia , su cabello era un rojo tan fuerte, tan brillante y liso, era la primera vez que veía un cabello tan hermoso solo algo aseguraba era natural, ese tono de color tan hermoso no se conseguía en ningún tinte, y esos ojos no los encontraría en los lentes de contacto, la piel pálida le daba un contraste increíble con sus labios naturalmente rojos y de apariencia dulce, su cuerpo con su cintura marcada y delgada, sus curvas simplemente perfectas, de piernas largas y bien formadas y de pecho a la línea sencillamente era perfecta por lo menos para el… de pronto cruzo miradas con la mujer de la mesa de al frente quien antes de verlo hablaba con el camarero quien la miraba con una sonrisa pícara, señalo una opción del menú con una sonrisa para luego mirar a el hombre de la mesa de al frente, y le dio una sonrisa cuando llego su capuchino se dispuso a tomárselo pero a su mesa llego un postre que no había pedido con una nota, "para la joven más hermosa de aquí" cuando termino de leerla alzo la mirada y vio a un joven de cabello negro, como la noche (aunque azulado :P) vio de repente el mismo cielo en sus ojos, él estaba en otro asiento de su mesa supuso que el fue el del regalo- hola…mi nombre es Trixie- dijo extendiendo su mano, él le dio la suya y sintió una suavidad inimaginable quisiera no soltarla, que mano tan suave- yo me llamo Eli-

* * *

Algunos meses después se hicieron novios, no podía creer lo bien que le hiso tener semejante novio de tierno, sincero, amable, respetuoso, algo tontito pero lindo, sencillamente no lo creía, no creía que un tropezón le atrajera a su amor, de pronto sintió otro tropezón- quero miren que tenemos aquí de repente le juntaron las manos en su espalda con mucha fuerza, tan distraída estaba que paso por una calle peligrosa- es muy tierna mírale los ojitos- dijo otro agarrando su mentón y acercándose para robarle un beso, hasta que le dio un codazo al de atrás y una patada a el de adelanté y luego salir corriendo, pero ellos fueron rápidos luego sintió como le jalaban el antebrazo para detenerla y le tapaban la boca- pero si es la novia del Shane-, cuanto crees que nos de Billy- el observó a la chica a la cual tenía atrapada- demasiado, nos haremos un buen billete- dijo observando cada parte de la chica, lo cual le hiso el querer soltarse y gritar- basta ya, el problema con blakk es con migo no con ella- dijo Eli apuntando con la lanzadora-¿Qué harás Shane? Si me disparas a mi podrás centrarte en el pero si le disparas al herirás a esta belleza- dijo twist- el solo se lo pensó y se entregó- muñequita parece que eres libre- dijo Billy atrevidamente-por ahora- le dijo twist al oído- bueno vamos Shane-

* * *

Desde ese momento no lo volví a ver el me convenció de irme a otra ciudad, y lo hice ese día se cumplían 2 años desde que nos conocimos menudo día ese, sonreí solo debía admitir algo ese chico sí que pesaba, simplemente cierto, muchos me han dicho que solo fue un noviazgo fugaz que debería olvidarlo no los culpo es su punto de vista pero el mío es que definitivamente había aprendido a amarlo, en poco tiempo si lo admitia, y sinceramente no le molestaba el pensar que haría algo malo ella sabía que todo iba a estar bien, ya quisiera volverte a ver, la verdad no hay que ser tan inteligente para ver que estábamos muy enomorados, cada ves que peleábamos colocaba su sonrisa de alguna manera para convencerme me daba besos, lo lograba siempre lo lograba! Ese Elias me tiene tan…

- Bang- fui corriendo a la sala con la sarten y… era Eli como lo quiero-e-e-e Eli- la verdad no podía creerlo era el-

-Trix… te adoro-

Hola antes de que me empiecen a decir volviste! Debo anunciar que se me daño el teclado y el arreglo no lo cubre todo no habran signos de interrogación yo dire cuando pregunten (estúpido teclado)

Aquí no hay preguntas solo que historia quieren que actualice… no se vale esta ya que será de tres caps XD

Se despide

Ash


End file.
